


Shoot To Kill

by starwrite_er



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Mobster!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwrite_er/pseuds/starwrite_er
Summary: Living a life of organised crime isn't the easiest, especially when your repairman lies about his capabilities which leaves you with a flat tyre nobody knows how to fix. On the brightside, this new girl is much better at her job than he was... and she's kind of cute.





	

"What do you mean you don't know how to replace a tyre?" I snap at my coworker, my patience very quickly wearing thin. "That's literally why we hired you."

"I may have, uh... _embellished_ , just a little bit. Uh, y'know, when I, ah, applied for the job." The short man confesses, swallowing thickly and adjusting his tie as I glare daggers at him.

"You're telling me that you got a job with one of the biggest crime groups in the city by _lying_?" I reiterate. The guy shrinks under my gaze. "You're lucky there's humour in that otherwise things wouldn't be lookin' so great for you."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Nathan breaks into a relieved grin, but it quickly vanishes when he looks at me again.

"You better know of someone who _can_ actually get the job done, or I _am_ going to kill you." I threaten, toying with the gun in my hands. Our buddy Nate glances at the occupied car, and I can only assume that Poe is also getting pretty impatient since Nathan averts his gaze from the both of us.

"Uh, the place I worked at before, the Niima Yard in Jakku. Th-they have some good people there." Nate offers, and I stare at him, incredulous.

"Are you serious? Why would I trust the junkyard _you_ came from if you didn't know anything useful?" The poor guy's sweating bullets.

"I just worked in the kitchen, I swear! I promise there are better people than me there." Nathan begs. I watch him as I debate whether or not to take his word.

Well, it's not like we've got any other options.

"Poe, get out. I'm gonna take this car down to the Jakku neighbourhood, see if I can find a replacement." I tell Poe once he rolls the window down.

"What? Why can't I do it? I'm already in the driver's seat." Poe protests. Fair enough, but I don't really want to be stuck here either.

"Yeah, well now you're going to be in the driver's seat of the _other_ car," I say, pointing at the car with the busted tyre. "You got to get involved in that fight with the First Order last week when I didn't, and I'm bored. So move!"

With an indignant huff, Poe gets out. I take his place in the car that Nathan had come in while Poe forces him to wait in the backseat of the other ome. Poe and I had come in the same car without an actual driver since, really, we weren't _supposed_ to be out scouting the surrounding neighbourhoods, but there was fuck all to do back at base so, y'know, we had to find some form of entertainment.

And I now see that was clearly a mistake as I drive down the dry, dusty streets of Jakku. It's like an entirely different climate here compared to the rest of the city. God, I hate dealing with business in Tatooine and Jakku.

Couldn't you have done your damn job, Nathan?

I sigh as I pull up to the Niima Yard. I honestly pity the poor folk that can only get work here. At least I get a decent pay in my line of work.

"Hey, Plutt!" I shout, grabbing the attention of the grotesque man behind the counter. He looks me up and down with what I pray is apprehension. "I need someone who can replace a tyre. I'll even give back your chef, Nathan."

"What makes you think I'll take that offer?" Unkar Plutt asks. I raise my brows at how dense he is.

"Oh, no, I was just being courteous since I know that trading junk is kind of your _thing_ ," I crack a sarcastic smile. "I'm getting someone for the job, whether you like it or not."

"Not happening." The man says before dealing with his next employee. I take a few steps back, glaring silently at him as I watch him work.

"What? I got twice this for doing the same job last week!" The voice of some girl pulls me from my thoughts.

"Well, you're only getting that _this_ week." Plutt growls at the girl. She looks angry, but like she's pleading with him, too.

"Hey, what's your name?" I shout to her. She whips her head to me, startled.

"I'm Rey." She tells me, almost timid.

"What was the job?" I question, my eyes flickering over to Plutt who is regarding me with much distaste.

"I was fixing and upgrading a car engine." She tells me, obviously not quite knowing where this is going. She's notice that I'm dressed well though, too much so for this place, and she's quickly making the connection.

"Great, I take it you know how to replace a flat tyre?" The girl, Rey, nods. I flash her a charming smile. "Perfect. You help me out with that, and I'll pay you twice whatever you got last week."

Rey's eyes widen and her jaw drops. In a slight state of shock, she looks between Plutt and I. "For replacing a _tyre_?" She questions, disbelieving.

"Sure. Besides, I don't think anyone should have to deal with this man-sized slug on a regular basis," I point the fake smile at the disgusting owner of this place. "My name's Y/N Y/L/N, by the way. So, shall we go?"


End file.
